Ocular Impact of X Chromosome Karyotype and Sex Hormones in Turner Syndrome and Premature Ovarian Failure Women with premature ovarian failure (POF) are at risk for dry eye. In addition, some women with Turner syndrome (TS) report dry eye symptoms. This study will determine how many women with TS have dry eye, compared to women with POF and women without these conditions.